Love is
by JessicaStone134
Summary: DS Max Carter takes his fiancee PC Beth Green away for a romantic holiday, but something happens while there which will change their lives forever


**Love Is...**

**Set before _A Deadly Obsession_. This is for Krissie**

DS Max Carter had proposed to PC Beth Green only 7 months ago, but they couldn't wait to get married. The whole station had noticed the massive change in Max over the past year, the way he was no longer such an asshole and how he actually listened to what other people had to say without putting them down. And as for Beth, she had never been more passionate in her life. Not only was she passionate about Max, but some of that passion had spilled over into her work, making her an even better officer than she was before.

_Love is...running into his arms_

Beth rolled over and felt strong arms pull her close. She rested her head on Max's chest, smiling as she heard his heart beating strong and fast. She kissed his chest, right above where his heart was, and stretched up, her mouth searching for his.

"Mm, that was the best wake up I've had in a while." Max murmured sleepily.

Beth snuggled into Max's chest, one hand resting on his chest, the other on his shoulder, "It's not the best wake up I've ever had though." Beth said with a laugh.

"That can be changed." Max replied, kissing the top of Beth's head. "Now, I've got a surprise for you."

Beth's head snapped up to look at Max. His eyes were shut, but there was a smile playing at the corner of his lips, "A surprise?" she repeated.

"Mmmhmm. In the back left pocket of my jeans, there's an envelope with my name on. Bring it over here." Max said, stifling a yawn.

Beth looked at him, a confused look on her face. But she did as she was told nonetheless. Max pushed himself up so he was sat up in bed. He watched as she fumbled in his pockets, searching for the enveloped. She returned to bed triumphant, the envelope in her hand.

"Open it." he said with a smile.

Beth's finger slid under the flap and opened it. She pulled out a piece of paper, and when she unfolded it to read it, two tickets fluttered out onto the bed. "Train tickets?" she asked, confused.

"Yep." Max said, enjoying seeing her face go through a range of emotions. "Where are they too though?"

"The airport..." and then it dawned on Beth's face, and Max couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her lightly.

"That's right." he said.

"So we're going on holiday? Where are we going?" she asked, bouncing on the bed.

"Well, I thought that because it's your birthday in a week, I would treat you by whisking you away somewhere nice. I'm not telling you where we're going, because it's a surprise." Max said, putting the tickets and the letter back into the envelope and putting them on the side table.

"Max!" Beth whined, pulling her best puppy dog face.

"You can pull that face all you want, I am not ruining the surprise." Max said with a smile, getting out of bed.

Beth sat on the bed for a while longer, and then she jumped off and threw herself at Max, "Thank you! We're going on holiday!" she said squealing. "I'm going to have to buy a whole new holiday wardrobe! I'll need to know where we're going if I'm to buy new clothes." Beth said, trying to squeeze the destination out of him.

Max raised his eyebrows, "Nice try Ms Green. I'm not telling you. All you need to know is that it will be hot, sunny, and very beautiful. And to be honest, I don't really think you need a new holiday wardrobe. You have enough clothes as it is!"

Beth looked at him as if he were a child who didn't understand, "Mr Carter, a girl can never have enough clothes."

_Love is...colliding with his heart_

The following day at work, Beth was sat in the locker room changing for her shift. She was just tieing her laces up when the door opened and Millie and Sally walked in. She jumped up, a big smile on her face. Millie and Sally looked at her strangely and started getting changed.

"What are you so happy about?" Sally asked.

"Max is taking me away from my birthday!" Beth said excitedly.

"Wow! Lucky you! Where's he taking you?" Millie asked, doing her shirt up.

"That's the thing, I don't know. He won't tell me." Beth said, her thinking face on.

"Ooh, a mystery getaway huh? Sounds fun! Looks like you'll be needing a new wardrobe then, correct?" Sally guessed.

Beth laughed, remembering what Max had said yesterday, "That's exactly correct. Max didn't seem to understand why I needed a new holiday wardrobe when I already have plenty of drawers full of suitable clothes."

"They just don't understand do they." Millie said with a over dramatic sigh and a wink at Beth.

*

"Sally! Jess!" Max hissed out of one of the interview rooms. The two women stopped and looked at Max. "Come here!"

Jess and Sally looked at each other then went into the room Max was hiding in. "What are you doing?" Jess asked.

"I need to ask you two a favour." Max said, a smile on his face, the one he used when trying to convince people to go undercover.

Sally sighed, "What is it this time?"

"Well, I take it Beth has told you I'm taking her on holiday for her birthday? Well actually, we are going on holiday, but I've arranged a little extra something as well. I was wondering if you could take her shopping at the weekend so she can get some holiday clothes. But I also want you to take her into some wedding shops so she can find her perfect dress." Max said quickly.

"What? Why?" Jess asked, a confused look on her face which was mirrored by Sally.

"Because ladies, when we're on holiday, we're getting married. But she doesn't know that!" Max said, laughing as the two women started squealing.

"Oh my god Max, that is so romantic!" Sally said, beaming.

"We'll help you, don't worry." Jess said.

"When she finds the dress though, I want one of you to hang back and keep it reserved. I'll come and pick it up later. Aren't you all going out for dinner that night?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we're celebrating Sal's pregnancy properly. Well while she's out with us, you can pick the dress up and pack all her stuff away." Jess suggested.

"That's just what I was thinking. So you're in then?" Max clarified.

"Definitely." the women said, exchanging smiles.

_Love is...two souls exploding_

Saturday morning Beth was woken up by the doorbell. She opened her eyes groggily, looking at the clock beside her. She groaned when she saw that it was only ten o'clock. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got her bearings before getting up and heading downstairs. She opened the door, shielding her eyes at the light.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" a voice said, walking past her through to the kitchen.

"Yeah come on Beth, it's ten o'clock already!" the other voice said, following the other one.

Beth blearily looked down the hall and shut the door, following the tow intruders to her house. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we're taking you shopping for your holiday wardrobe." Sally announced, putting the kettle on, while Jess put coffee granules into two cups and a tea bag into the other.

"I don't remember agreeing to shopping." Beth said, fumbling for the stool and sitting down.

"That's because you didn't. But you can't turn down shopping Beth." Jess said, sitting beside her.

Beth smiled, "True. But why are we going so early?"

"We need to get a parking space and beat the crowds. My car's out the front, and I can only park their for half an hour, so you better start getting ready." Sally said with a smile, putting a coffee in front of Jess and Beth.

"Half an hour to get ready? I've got to have a shower though!" Beth complained, sipping the hot liquid.

"Hurry up then!" Jess said with a laugh.

Beth sighed, thinking that it was going to be a long day.

*

It was just after lunch and the three women were laughing as they walked down the high street, each ladened with bags.

"Do you wanna put the bags in the car? Then we can go for a coffee." Sally said with a pointed look at Jess.

"Yeah my arms are killing me from carrying this lot around." Jess said with a nod.

"I would love a coffee." Beth said, following the other two to the car park. They dumped the bags in the boot of the car and walked back to the high street. They were approaching a wedding shop, and both Jess and Sally saw Beth looking at it wistfully.

"Do you want to go in?" Jess asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. We haven't even got a date yet!" Beth said, trying to justify why she shouldn't go in the shop.

"Oh go on Beth, I bought my dress before we had a date." Sally encouraged.

Beth frowned, but then a big smile appeared on her face, "Yeah, let's do it."

*

Half an hour later, Beth had tried on three dresses, all big and pouffy and not very nice looking.

"How about this one?" Jess asked, holding up a mid length white silk dress.

"Oh it's beautiful, but I want something full length." Beth said, flicking through the racks. The she stopped and sighed in a wistful manner. "I've found it."

"You've found it?" Sally asked, walking to Beth's side and looking at the dress.

"Oh yes." Beth said, a little smile on her face as an image popped into her head of her wearing that dress while floating down the aisle to Max.

"Wow, that's beautiful! Go and try it on." Jess said, watching Beth hold the dress up to herself.

"You don't mind?" Beth asked the two women.

"No of course not. Go on, come and show us when it's on. Yell if you need any help." Sally said with a smile as her and Jess settled into some chairs in front of the changing rooms.

"Ok then, won't be long." Beth flitted into the changing rooms.

"It's perfect." Jess said with a smile at Sally.

A few minutes passed and then Beth slowly crept out the changing rooms.

"Hey!" Beth said quietly, trying to catch Jess and Sally's attention. Sally nudged Jess, and they both got up and walked to where Beth was stood in the white dress. It was strapless, white satin which clung to Beth's bust, but then flowed out to the floor elegantly. There was a slit up the side of the dress, and there were sequins just under the bust. It fit Beth perfectly, she looked amazing in it.

Jess' hand covered her mouth as she gasped, "My gosh Beth, you look beautiful!"

Sally agreed, "Beth, you look amazing. I think you've just found _the _ dress."

Beth looked down at herself and then back up again, "You really think?" she asked modestly.

"We don't think, we know." Jess said, smiling.

"Shame I can't afford it now." Beth said wistfully, running a hand down the front of the dress.

"I'm sure you'll work something out." Sally said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"I hope so." Beth said, looking at herself in the mirror. Beth walked back into the changing room while Jess and Sally sat back down.

"You take her to get coffee and I'll get the dress put aside and let Max know, yeah?" Jess suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sally said with a nod.

_Love is...the feel of your heart beating with mine_

Later that evening when Beth was out at dinner with Sally, Nate, Callum, Jess, Millie, Ben, Will and Emma, Max went to the dress shop to pick up the dress.

"_Max, why aren't you coming?" Beth asked for the fifth time before she left._

"_How many times do I have to tell you! I've got called into work, it's urgent." Max said apologetically._

"_Can't you say you're busy?" Beth pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Beth, but I've been working so hard on this case and put a lot of effort in, I don't want to see it collapse. If I get out I'll come over, ok?" Max bargained, running his hand through Beth's silky hair, kissing her lightly on the lips._

"_Ok, but don't work too hard." Beth said, placing both her hands on his chest and stretching up for a deeper kiss._

"_Mm, I won't. I'll see you later, have fun." Max said, smiling as he walked out the house._

Max walked down the high street and found the dress shop. He got there just before it shut and quickly walked through the shop to the counter.

"Hi, I've come to pick up a dress?" Max asked the woman behind the counter.

"Ok, what's your name?" the woman asked, opening a book.

"Max Carter." Max replied.

The woman ran her finger down the page until she found the name, "Ah yes. One moment and I'll get it for you." The woman disappeared into a room behind the counter while Max stood at the deck, tapping his foot impatiently. The woman eventually returned with the dress which was hidden by its protective bag. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much. I don't suppose you have a bag to put it in?" Max asked, flashing his most charming smile.

"Of course. How will you be paying?" the woman asked, carefully folding the dress and slipping it into a posh bag.

"By card if that's ok?" Max questioned, taking the bag from the woman.

"That's absolutely fine." the woman said with a smile.

_Love is..._

Three days after Max had picked the wedding dress up, their bags were all packed and they were ready to go. It was two days before Beth's 23rd birthday, two days until they were married, although Beth didn't know it yet. She sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Max to finish locking the house up. He finally came down the hall and put his coat in, holding a case in each hand.

"You ready to go?" Max asked.

Beth nodded, "I can't wait! Let's go."

They walked out the house, Beth locking the door, and into the waiting taxi.

*

At the airport, Max had taken Beth straight through to the departures lounge.

"Don't we need to check in?" Beth asked, confused as a man in a fancy uniform came and took the cases of Max.

"Thank you. I've checked in on-line before we left. We can just sit here for a few hours until our plane is ready to go. Or we can go shopping." Max said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Can you not tell me where we're going yet?" Beth asked, placing her hand in Max's as they wandered around the airport shops.

"I would tell you, but it would ruin the surprise, sorry." Max said, watching Beth out the corner of his eyes.

*

The plane landed after a few bumps. It was night when they landed, and Max shook Beth's shoulders as the lights in the plane came on.

"Beth? Beth it's time to wake up. We're here." Max whispered in Beth's ear, kissing her neck.

Beth stretched in her seat, opening her eyes slowly, "We're here?"

"Yeah we are. Come on, lets get the hand luggage and get into the airport." Max said gently, helping Beth up and grabbing their hand luggage from the overhead compartment.

*

They had collected all their luggage from the carousel and had got through the airport. Beth was still half asleep, she was anchored to Max's side, making sure she didn't get lost. Max walked up to one of the cars parked in a space and took the keys from the man next to it.

"I'll have it back to you in 5 days yeah?" Max asked the car hire man.

"Yeah that's right. Have a nice holiday, and welcome to the Maldives." the man said cheerfully, walking to the airport. Max loaded the cases into the boot and opened the passenger door for Beth to get into. She was wide awake now. Before she got in the car she threw her arms around Max, jumping into his arms.

"We're in the Maldives?" Beth asked, looking into Max's dark eyes.

Max nodded, kissing Beth passionately, "Yes we are. Now, let's get to where we're staying, you'll love it."

*

Where they were staying was a forty minute drive from the airport. Beth had managed to stay awake as she looked out at the dark island. The sea glittered from the reflection of the stars above, and the moon sat full and round in the sky. Max finally pulled up in a car park and got out the car. Beth got out as well, looking around. She couldn't see the hotel.

"Max, are we in the right place?" she asked, walking to the back of the car.

"Yes we are. Hang on a minute, let me get the cases out and everything will become clear." Max said, heaving the cases out the car. Beth took the hand luggage and followed him down some steps and then onto the beach.

"We're not staying on the beach are we?" Beth asked incredulously.

Max laughed, "No Beth, we're not. Here we are." In front of them was small boat.

"We're staying on a boat?" Beth guessed.

"Beth, stop guessing and get in the boat. Here, you get in and I'll hand you the cases." Max lifted Beth into the boat, passing the cases up to her and then getting in himself. He started the engine up, it was a quiet rumbling in the silent night.

*

Five minutes later, Max steered the boat up to a little platform. Beth's eyes widened as she took in where they were staying.

"Welcome to Baros." Max whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is where we're staying?" Beth asked in barely more than a whisper, taking in the little huts that were on stilts in the water. They were beautiful, with little fairy lights wrapped around the balconies of the huts.

"Yes it is. This is us." Max said, pointing at the hut which was up the ladder in front of him. It had a little balcony which overhung the water, with a small table and chairs on. "Come on then, let's go and have a look and get settled."

"Max, thank you so much. You didn't have to do this for me, I would have been happy with a dinner out at home." Beth said sincerely, looking into his dark brooding eyes.

"I wanted to do this, it's as much for me as it is for you. Happy birthday beautiful." Max whispered, kissing her forcefully on the lips.

_Love is...being miles apart but him still making you smile_

The following morning, Beth was awoken to the sound of the waves lapping against the stilts and the boats outside. She slowly opened her eyes, relishing the feel of the cool sheets on her skin. The light was clear and bright, and the air heavy and sultry. She sat up, taking in the furnishings of the hut. She was lying in a king size bed with crisp white sheets and a big white mosquito net hanging over the bed. In the corner was a pale blue love seat with a coffee table in front of it which had a fruit bowl full of fresh fruit and flowers. There was a bookcase next to the sofa, with a phone on the table besides it. In front of Beth and through an archway was a small kitchen which had the bare necessities in. Next to that was the bathroom, and past that was the balcony which led down to the platform where the boat was tied up. Beyond that was the warm Indian Ocean, crystal clear. Max loved the colour of the ocean; it matched Beth's eyes. Beth stretched in bed and slowly got up, pulling a thin cotton nightgown around her. She wandered into the kitchen where the table had two bowls piled full of fresh fruit. Next to one of the bowls was a small package and a card. She jumped as two arms snaked round her waist from behind.

"Happy birthday Ms Green." Max murmured in her ear, planting kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Mm, thank you Max. This is beautiful, it really is. I still can't believe I'm here! You are the best man a person could ask for, you really are." Beth said, spinning in Max's arms and placing her hands either side of his face, before standing on tip toe to kiss him.

"I do try." Max said cheekily, leading Beth to the table and pulling the chair out for her to sit down on. "Here, open your present."

Beth sat down and took a mouthful of juicy melon before picking up the present. She carefully unwrapped the paper and found a blue box. She opened the lid; inside was a pair of small diamond earrings and a simple diamond pendant on a silver chain. Max took the necklace out and clasped it around Beth's neck. "Oh Max, they're beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"Perfect." Max said simply, putting a piece of papaya in his mouth. "Now, I'm taking you out on the boat today for a surprise. So I'm going to go and pack a case, and just get ready once you've eaten. I'll be out on the balcony ok?"

"What do I need to wear?" Beth questioned.

"Whatever you want." Max said smiling as he walked out.

*

Beth made her way out the balcony where Max was sitting.

"All set?" he asked, getting up.

"Yep, all set." Beth replied with a smile. She was wearing a simple white dress with a pale pink flower pattern on. She had on the earrings and necklace that Max had given her for her birthday.

"Come on then, let's set off." Max helped Beth down the ladder and then onto the boat. Once they were both on, Max told Beth to shut her eyes. He pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and gently tied it around her eyes.

"Oh Max! Not again!" she said, but a smile was on her face.

"Sorry, but this is a surprise, I don't want it ruined." Max said, smiling.

*

Half an hour later, the boat chugged to a stop.

"We're here?" Beth asked.

"Yep we are. I just need to get the case of the boat, so don't move. I don't want you falling into the water!" Max warned, handing the case to a man on the beach.

"How am I supposed to get off the boat if I can't see anything?" Beth asked.

"I'm going to lift you out. Here, take my hands." Max said, placing his hands over Beth's. He pulled her up and slowly led her to the far end of the boat. "I'm going to get out then carry you out ok?" Max hopped off the side of the boat, splashing into the warm water. He took Beth's hands and placed them around his neck, and then pulled her legs out from underneath her so she was settled in his arms. She screamed as she felt her legs being swept out from under her, but stopped once Max had caught her. He walked with her in his arms to the beach and gently put her onto the sand.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Beth asked.

"No not yet. You need to keep it on for a little longer. I'm going to leave you, but you'll be in safe hands." Max said, and Beth felt him brush a kiss on her cheek.

"Max? Max! You can't leave me alone here?" Beth shouted, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Beth darling, you're not alone." A pair of hands placed themselves on Beth's shoulders and steered her up the beach.

"Mum?" Beth asked, confused.

"Yes darling it's me. Max asked me and your dad to come over here to help celebrate your birthday." Beth's mum Andrea said.

"Dad's here as well?" Beth asked, incredulous.

"Yep, he's with Max. Right, you need to get changed by you can't take the blindfold off. I'll help you, just do as I say." Andrea said, undoing the buttons of Beth's dress and helping her take it off.

"Mum, what's going on?" Beth asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you, but you're going to love it. Put your arms up darling." Andrea commanded. She slipped the fabric over Beth's head and did the buttons up at the back. She smoothed the dress down over her daughters body and smile. "I'm going to do your hair ok?"

"Ok, can I sit down?" Beth asked.

"Not yet, just wait a bit longer." Andrea replied. She took Beth's hair out of its loose bun, and the dark waves cascaded down her back. Andrea gently arranged Beth's hair so it sat loosely on her shoulders, and then she slid a clip at the front, holding back Beth's fringe. The clip had a white lily attached. After one final check over, Andrea was satisfied. "Oh darling you look so beautiful."

"I would agree with you, but unfortunately I'm not allowed to take this blindfold off." Beth complained.

"I promise you Beth, it's worth it. Come in then, take my hands. We need to go and meet Max." Andrea said, nodding at her husband Greg who was stood a few feet away.

"Hello Beth." Greg said, kissing Beth on the cheek.

"Dad! Mum said you were here, but its really weird you both being here." Beth babbled.

"I know, it's wonderful isn't it? Here love, put your arm in mine, I'll take you to Max." Greg said, placing his daughters arm through his own. They walked across the warm sand, the sound of the waves getting louder. "Here we are, this is as far as I go." Greg took Beth's arm out of his, and placed her hands in Max's.

"There we go Beth, I can take your blindfold off now." Andrea said, untying the blindfold. As it was taken off Beth's eyes, she gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Beth looked at Max stood in front of her, a white shirt on with some linen trousers. She looked at her parents, her mum wearing a pale blue dress, her dad in a blue shirt and black trousers. Then she looked down at herself, dressed in her dream wedding dress. She had walked with her father down an aisle made up of sand and white petals, to a wedding arch of white wood with white lilies threaded through. A reverend stood just behind the arch, while Max and Beth stood under it.

"Max?" Beth questioned, finding it hard to speak through the tears.

"Yes Beth?" Mas replied, smiling ecstatically.

"Is this real?" she asked with a laugh.

Max nodded at her, and then nodded at the reverend.

_Love is...my never ending love for you which burns deep inside me_

"Max Carter, do you take Bethany Green to be your lawful wedded wife?" the reverend asked in a soothing voice.

"I do." Max said clearly.

"Do you promise to love her, to cherish her, to care for her when she is sick, to stand by her when she is sad, and to love her for ever until the world stops spinning?" the reverend asked.

"I do." Mas repeated, sliding the white gold band onto Beth's ring finger.

The reverend smiled at Max, and then Beth, "Bethany Green, do you take Max Carter to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Beth found it a lot harder to find her voice, so she nodded while whispering, "I do."

"And do you promise to love him, to cherish him, to care for him when he is sick, to stand by him when he is sad, and to love him for ever until the world stops spinning?" the reverend asked.

"Of course I do." Beth replied, slipping on the white gold band onto Max's wedding finger.

"With the power vested in me I do pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." the reverend announced with a big smile on his face. There were cheers from Beth's parents and from Max's parents who Beth hadn't even noticed until now. There were also cheers from the little band, and from the waiters. Max took Beth's left hand in his, kissing her ring before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately and deeply on the lips.

"So Mrs Carter. Best birthday present ever?" Max questioned, wiping Beth's tears away with his thumb.

Beth nodded, "Best day ever. I can't believe you did all this without me knowing!"

"I didn't do it all on my own. I had help from my parents, your parents, and of course..." Max didn't have to finish his sentence, Beth finished it for him.

"Jess and Sally." Beth said with a laugh.

"Yep, they were such a help. There are some congratulations cards here from all our friends and family. Here we go, let's sit down and eat." Max said with a smile, leading Beth behind some trees where there was a small clearing with three tables set out. The tables had small bowls of lilies in them, with scented candles scattered around. There were plates of lobster set at each setting, and the waiters hovered nearby with champagne and wine. Max's parents sat at one table, and Beth's at the other. Max led Beth to the central table and pulled the chair out for her. "Sit down Mrs Carter and enjoy the food."

_Love is...when everything in the world goes wrong, but you know that he will make it all right again_

Max and Beth, plus their parents finished their dinner. The waiters quickly cleared the food away, placing it in a big box. Max took Beth's hand and led her to the side of the clearing while the waiters packed up the tables and placed all the bowls of lilies and candles around the side of the clearing. The band came through the clearing, sitting in chairs situated on the outside of the clearing. They started playing their instruments, some beautiful music emerging from them.

"Care to dance Mrs Carter?" Max asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to Mr Carter." Beth said, beaming. She took Max's hand and he led her to the centre of the clearing. He placed on hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him, and the other hand grasped her own. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, resting her head on his chest. They twirled under the clear blue sky to the music, lost in each other, lost in the day, lost in the moment. Their parents both got up and joined them, all three couples twirling in each others arms.

_Love is...the whole world disappearing when he walks in_

They stayed on the beach until the sun had set turning everything a beautiful golden red. And then the sky darkened, and the stars started to appear, twinkling radiantly. Max and Beth lay on a blanket on the beach, staring up at the stars, just holding each other.

"What're you thinking?" Max asked, disturbing Beth's thoughts.

"I'm thinking that this day couldn't have got any more perfect. I don't think I could have planned a better wedding myself." Beth said, smiling.

"Really? Wow, that is some compliment. I must admit, I was worried that something would happen which would ruin the whole day, but it didn't. It worked out better than I thought." Max said, rubbing his hand up Beth's arm, warming her up.

"I can't believe you got my parents here as well!" Beth said, emotionally.

"It wasn't too hard. As soon as they heard what I was planning, your mum met up with me a few times to help me and said that nothing would be able to keep them away from their only daughters wedding." Max said, and the rumbling Beth could feel in his chest indicated that he was laughing.

"I'm so glad your parents are here as well, it makes the whole day even better." Beth said, looking over to where both sets of parents were sat on chairs, looking as loved up 30 years on from when they first married.

"I know, the couldn't wait to come over from Poland and start helping me. Both our parents were on the same flight as us." Max said.

"They were? I never saw them!" Beth said, looking up at Max.

Max laughed, "Yep, they were a few rows behind us, so you wouldn't have seen them."

The couple descended back into comfortable silence, the memories of the day and the hopes for the future playing in a loop in their heads.

_Love is...all conquering_

Max and Beth Carter have something that is rare, they have true love. They have something that is all conquering, something that will carry on after their deaths. They have something which will stop them ever feeling alone, something that will get them through the darkest of days. They have what all of us hope to have; a love that is true and ever lasting.

_True love is eternal, infinite,  
And always like itself  
It is equal and pure,  
Without violent demonstrations:  
It is seen with white hairs  
And is always young in the heart_


End file.
